football_freaksfandomcom-20200213-history
Madden 08 PC Files Download
Files for Madden NFL 08 Utilities *Box Score Creator ChicagoDave *Calhoupe's Madden Scripts calhoupe *Co-Op Patch | Co op Mode Patch.zip Mirror calhoupe *DB Editor v1.4 packfan0820 Defensive Playbook Editor v1.0 packfan0820 *Defensive Playbook Editor v1.2 | Mirror packfan0820 *Franchise to Roster Converter | Mirror packfan0820 *Move Kickoffs to 35 1.1 calhoupe *Laterals 1.1 calhoupe *MadMod-X (Full Version) | Mirror | Mirror Rexpage *MaddenAMP | Mirror Gommo *Madcat | Mirror *MadSkinner Rexpage *MadUniform09 Rexpage *MadUpdater | MirrorRexpage *MadWolf Custom Team Swapper | Mirror Ozwolf *Madden DAT File Replacer v3.0 | Mirror JDHalfrack *Madden DAT File Replacer v5.0 JDHalfrack *Madden DB Editor v2.0 | Mirror packfan0820 *Madden DB Editor v3.0 | Mirror packfan0820 *Madden Roster Editor Xanathol *Madden Uniform Editor And Ripper v1.5 | Mirror JDHalfrack *MMAPper | Mirror Rexpage & JDHalfrack *New Overtime Rules 1.0 calhoupe *NZA's Madden 08 Editor v1.3 | Mirror NZA *NZA's Madden 08 Editor v2.0 NZA *Offensive Playbook Editor v2.0 packfan0820 *Offensive Playbook Editor v2.5 | Mirror packfan0820 *OMTU | Mirror Ozwolf *Online Co-op Mode 1.2 calhoupe *Playbook Merger v2.0 | Mirror packfan0820 *Slider Stat Analyzer v1 | Mirror Reddoby *Stingray68's DAT Editor v3 Stingray68 *Super Star Camera Utility 1.2 | Mirror JDHalfrack *Super Star Camera Utility 2.0 JDHalfrack *TexMod | Mirror | Mirror #2 *The Madden Playbook Editor | Mirror packfan0820 *TPFextract (with GUI) *User Profile Editor | Mirror altova Graphics Updates *Custom crowd texture (Photoshop file) Bulldwg34 *Complete TexMod NFL Stadium Collection | Mirror | Mirror Herbie *CenturyLink Field | Mirror BelieverInTeal *Official Uniforms (from USFL, WFL, MLB, MiLB, NBA, etc.) (Various) *Maddenteams.com Custom Team Collection gdog62 *NCAA Artwork *Uniform Template for NFL Styles NICK *Uniform Template for NFL Styles (2013) (Paint.net file) elguapo *Uniform Template for NFL Styles (2013) (Photoshop and Gimp files) elguapo *Uniform Template for NCAA styles (Paint Shop Pro file) Bulldwg34 *Uniform Template for NCAA styles (Photoshop file) Bulldwg34 *Uniform Updates NICK *Uniform Updates (Pro Bowl only) NICK Football-Freaks Madden 08 PC Mod *Complete TV Network Mod Collection *FF09 Mod (Link includes update) Football-Freaks Community *FF2010 Mod (Link includes all updates) Football-Freaks Community *FFXI Mod (Link includes all updates) | Mirror Football-Freaks Community *FFXII Mod | Mirror | Mirror FootballIdiot Community *FF/FI XIII Mod | Mirror | Mirror FootballIdiot Community *FF/FI XIV Mod| Mirror | Mirror FootballIdiot Community *Heisman 11 (ver 1.0) Football-Freaks Community *Heisman 14 | Mirror | Mirror LittleGiant89, Lionsfan and BelieverInTeal *Playbook updates Data Information *Numbers tutorial for uniform .dat's NICK *Player Faces Leeman67 *Madden 08 PC Manual (PDF) EA Sports *Official NFL logo slicks (containing logo's, uni's, numbers, & color info for all 32 teams) Draft Classes *1987 - 1995 Draft Classes | Mirror Baghdadbob (file includes 1986 roster) *2003 Draft Class | Mirror RevanFan *2004 Draft Class | Mirror *2005 Draft Class | Mirror RJ *2006 Draft Class | Mirror RJ *2007 Draft Class | Mirror *2007 Draft Class (Edited) | Mirror *2008 Draft Class | Mirror *2009 Draft Class | Mirror dawg317 *2010 Draft Class | Mirror Mirror 2 *2011 Draft Class | Mirror *2011 Draft Class Update dawg317 *2012 Draft Class | Mirror ElectricWarrior *2012 Draft Class (Version 2.0, updated after draft, Danchat) *2013 Draft Class | Mirror ElectricWarrior *2013 Draft Class(Made by TRX) *2014 Draft Class (Made by Colt, edited by Danchat) Various Rosters *1995 Roster | Mirror *1996 Roster | Mirror *2009 Roster and Portrait Pack *Dallas Cowboys historic teams RevanFan (Note: There are two pages of files. Also, the DB_TEMPLATES file is a modified version of the FFXI Mod DB_TEMPLATES file.) * Old Madden Default RostersRixster *Various "Old Time" rosters Rixster *APFL - Custom Teams and Created/Fantasy Players Diamok *NFA - Custom Teams and Created/Fantasy Players Diamok *NFA - Same as above but players were rerated by eaglesfan17 Diamok *MusleMike's Historic NFL for 08 BearsRule Files for Madden NFL 2004 Utilities *Gommo's 2005 Editor Gommo *Madden 04 Franchise Package Rixster *Madden Editor 2.9 NZA Rosters *Historic Team Data MuscleMike *Historic NFL MuscleMike *Roster V18 Struttdaddy *Mod Roster and Portrait Pack Rixster67r Other *Madden 2004 File Dump TheGlitch Category:Madden 08 PC Files